


Time^3

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff angst hurt/comfort and all that shebang, Multi, Soulmate AU, TiMER AU, as far as au´s can be canon compliant, canon compliant AU, demiromantic!Eliot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a timer on their wrist counting down the time until they meet their soulmate.<br/>Having a broken timer, one that oscillated, was rare and frowned upon.<br/>Alec, Parker and Eliot all have a broken timer. Each of them deals differently.<br/>But what if their timers ain´t broken? What if they just don´t have just one soulmate?<br/>A story of three supposedly defective people that find out they are not broken after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The set-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophoklesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/gifts).



> This was a plotbunny that bugged me for quite some time now...  
> Soph, merry christmas, I hope you enjoy ;)  
> The same goes for everyone else who reads this :)  
> Love you all :*  
> the shadowcat
> 
> PS: my first time writing Leverage, I only just started with season 2, so please R&R ;)

**Alec**

Twelve year old Alec Hardison was just eating his breakfast cereal when the first numbers appeared on his wrist. His excitement about finding out how much time would pass until he met his soulmate soon turned to confusion and terror though.

Because the numbers kept changing.

It took Alec a few days to figure out that the numbers oscillated but he couldn´t figure out why.

Something had to be defective.

He had to be defective.

His Nana told him she loved him no matter what, so Alec did his best not to freak out.

His classmates did not share the sentiment. Alec soon ate lunch by himself.

While this was one side effect of his defective timer the other side effect was the interest in numbers that it sparked in him.

Soon he had found his calling in IT. Computers only knew two numbers, everything was either 0 or 1. Two everchanging numbers.

Notable was that one day his timer stopped oscillating for a full two minutes. Then it resumed it´s old pattern.  
Alec wondered about it but did not bother too much. The network wasn´t going to hack itself.

 

 

_Parker_

Growing up with a defective timer was not a big deal for Parker. She had planned on dumping her soulmate anyway. They would only be in her way, put themselves and her in danger and she was not good with people anyways.

Apparently not having a soulmate was the best thing that could happen to her.

She did not give it much thought as one day her timer stopped oscillating for a few minutes. She shrugged it off, might have something to do with the vent system she was currently crawling through, maybe some kind of radiation or something. When it returned to flickering between numbers she smiled, everything was back to normal.

Defective was her normal.

 

 

Eliot

Ever since the numbers had shown up on his wrist Eliot had covered them up with some kind of bracelet. Sometimes a simple cloth tied around his wrist. A head band.

He didn´t care as long as he didn´t have to see them. There always was that small nagging feeling in his head that something was wrong with him, but he could numb that feeling by telling himself the numbers weren´t there.

Despite every fling and every relationship he had, he never felt this romantic attraction. Maybe he was defective after all.

One day out on the job he got shot twice and as they wheeled him into the emergency room he went into cardiac arrest. He was clinically dead for a whole two minutes before the doctors could bring him back.

Not much changed for Eliot after that.


	2. The Nigerian Job- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we go, things are taking off...  
> This will mostly consist of episodes and pov´s from the trio and missing scenes...  
> The chapters will be rather short, sometimes you will get more alec pov, sometimes more Parker, sometimes more Eliot, so don´t fret if I left someone out in one chapter, they will be more pominent in another one.  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> The shadowcat

**Alec**

 

When Hardison went to bed after the night he tried stealing the dagger of Aqu´abi he noticed the small - that had appeared on his wrist. He had known that his timer would hit zero during the event but he hadn´t payed much thought to what would happen afterwards.

To be honest he had hoped that his timer would just stop.

That it would be over.

Now he had a constant reminder on his wrist telling him that the stupid dagger that he hadn´t even gotten in the end had cost him the wannabe chance of probably noticing something about the matter if he was defective or not.

No not the if, the how he was defective.

Wait.

There had been so many people at the event, maybe his timer was defect because it didn´t know what to count down to.

Hardison groaned. Maybe it had counted down to both the first time in close proximity of his soulmate and the first touch.

Jesus, he had touched so many people that night, shaking hands, a friendly pat on the back here, a flirtatious handing a snack there.

He was so fucked.

He had had his chance.

And he blew it.

Because his timer couldn´t decide what to count down to as the first meeting.

Stupid.

* * *

 

This explaination as wrong as it might have been soothed Hardison so far that he eventually moved on with his life.

He did what he always did, trying not to think of _what if´s_ and _could have been´s_ and got shit done.

That´s how he ended up with this job.

Yes usually he worked alone, but the quirky blonde that was right now hanging upside down between him and his other 'co-worker' was strange, yet somehow... Cute? Endearing? 1001110- a forget it, none of these descriptions could capture the whirlwind that was

 

_Parker_

Hanging upside down while the chocolate muffin explained something techy to her, she was not paying much attention.

On her other side the otter gave chocolate muffin a look, one that really reminded her of the furry little sea creature.

At least from upside down...

Parker knew their names, of course she did, but she preferred not to think of them using their names.

One job and then she was on her own again.

Oh sweet solitude.

And well, she was a bit hungry.

Done with her musings she quickly finished strapping her gear, ignoring the voice in her ear and took a leap down the side of the building.

The wind whooshed past her and she let the excitement bubble out of her in a joyous scream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to each and everyone of you that already bookmarked, left kudos and commented.  
> You are the best!!!  
> Love you all,  
> the shadowcat
> 
> PS: I have now rushed through to season 4, even though I watched the very last episode too. So I am little bit more up to date ;)


	3. The Nigerian Job Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me so long, chapters will come in more faster from now on (well, the next few at least) (and this takes a little while to get going..).  
> As always un-beta´d, comments and kudos are life and I love you all.  
> Enjoy,  
> the shadowcat

Eliot

The job had almost been too easy. Even though he did not want to admit it, having the crazy thief and the cocky, unbearable hacker had saved a lot of time. Smug bastard. Eliot was also not going to admit how smug _he_ had felt at the surprised expression on the hackers face when he had taken down the security guards.

People usually didn´t get under his skin like this. Normally he wouldn´t have given a damn about what other people thought, but now he had deep down in some twisted way wanted to _impress_ the others of the team. Well, mostly the hacker. Because the hacker was just too... It made Eliot already furious that he spent so much time on describing why he did not like the guy in his head.

The thief was crazy six ways to Sunday, no doubting that, but Eliot didn´t mind. He stood in the middle of a park, watching Hardison transfer the data or whatever, waiting for it to be done so he could just go, forget all this and that was it.

* * *

  _Parker_

»I already forgot your names«, she said, knowing full well that that was not entirely true. She had wanted to already forget their names.  
Back in the elevator something had happened, something small, almost unnoticable but it was in some way connected to this weird feeling in her chest. Like a small tug, barely there.

The tug began as she turned to leave, it ended when she had brought a few feet between herself and the others. She didn´t look back.

* * *

* * *

Eliot

As Nate had noted Eliot was surprisingly calm for having a gun to his chest. This was due to several reason, even though Eliot just named one aloud. First of all the safety was on. Secondly the man infront of him would be incredibly easy to take down should things get serious. Thirdly and most weirdly Eliot was quite amused. Some would call the emotion he was feeling happy. Or maybe relieved. Eliot called it amused. Because Hardison thinking he could threaten Eliot with a gun was just that. Amusing.

And that scared him.

That feeling was soon forgotten though. An explosion and suffering through Sophie Devereaux's portrayal of Lady Macbeth could do that to a person.

* * *

 

**Alec**

Alec felt like a kid in a candy store. This was so much better than just sending the guy some porn magazines. This was... Alec grinned.  
And seeing Parker again didn´t hurt either. He couldn´t put his finger on it, but there was something to the thief that just made him feel... That just made him feel. Period. And he liked that.

His pride had survived the little incident with the gun and now he was back in the game.  
They were going to rock this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please ;)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I can´t promise weekly updates, I will try to do so though.


End file.
